Watching RENT
by Morine123
Summary: One-shot about Edward and Bella watching one of the best musicals ever made, that musical being rent . Chapter two is just the lyrics of the songs. THEY FIT PERFECTLY.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a cute little one-shot that i thought of writing when i was listening to the song "Without You" from Rent. I might make this a song-fic, but i will probably just keep it a one-shot, enjoy! I've just edited a little (mostly grammatical), thats why it may look familiar. **

Watching Rent:

As I drove up to the house I noticed that there were no cars in front. Everyone was out hunting except for Alice. She wanted to do some wedding planning. Fun. I took my bag and headed up to the door of the house. On it I found a note.

The note said:

_Go upstairs and put your bag in Edward's bedroom. Then go to the backyard. _

This was not normal. What was Alice planning? What was going on in the backyard? I hurried up the stairs and of course slipped a little. I didn't get hurt really. I just had a little trip. Why was I such a klutz? I threw my bag in the corner of the room and I ran down the stairs to the backyard.

It was beautiful. There was a dinner table with candles in the middle. It was like a dream. I didn't want to wake up. There was only one problem. I was the only one living this dream. Until I felt those cold hands slip firmly around my waist behind me.

"Edward, what are you doing back?"

"Surprise, are you happy to see me?"

"Duh."

He starting kissing my head then his lips slowly went down to kissing my neck. He spun me around and kissed me intensely on the lips. Then my stomach growled. I blushed. To interrupt my chagrin Edward cackled and said "are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes"

He carried me over to my seat and put me down gently in a chair.

"I'll be right back"

It only took him 12.5 seconds to be back with food. I finished it quickly.

"Would you like some more, you must have been hungry. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long."

"I'm fine, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it"

"How could I have not?"

"Are you ready for the next part of tonight?"

My heart suddenly flipped. Was he going to meet my compromise now? Was I not going to have to wait until the wedding? He cackled.

"I'm sorry Bella, not what you're thinking but I rented a movie that I think you might like"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It was written all over your face"

"Oh, so what movie are we going to watch?"

"You'll see."

With those words he picked me up and brought me into the living room. We sat down on the couch, my cradled into his arms as he put a blanket around me so I wouldn't get too cold. He picked up the remote and turned on the movie. The first few chords rung. I recognized this movie. It was one of my favorites, _Rent. _It was based off of New York's Broadway musical. I loved the music in it. It was a rock twist to a musical. I didn't know that Edward was into this kind of stuff.

"I didn't know that you liked music like this."

"You've seen it before? Oh well if you want to watch something else…"

"No, I like this movie. Its great. I just didn't know that you liked this kind of music."

"Yeah it's nice. It's rock and musical combined. It also has a great story."

Then the movie started. I was enjoying sitting in the dark watching this movie with Edward. It was kind of awkward when _Out Tonight _came on though. This was probably one of the most inappropriate scenes in the whole movie. When I looked over to see Edwards face he put his hands over his eyes. I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

We watched the movie in silence. It was perfect up until the song _Without You _started playing. I found myself crying uncontrollably.

"What's wrong my love? Please tell me what's wrong".

"If I tell you it will upset you terribly".

"Please, it will upset me more if you don't tell me." He was holding my tighter in his arms now. "Please Bella, please."

"Well, it's just that I know what she's going through." His eyes turned ice cold, I didn't even know it was possible. "I'm sorry, its just I, I ….". He was holding me even tighter now. He starting kissing me everywhere.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left. It was terrible of me. I promise you Bella I promise you. I will never happen again. I will never leave you again. Bella, I would never hurt you like that again. Please, Bella I am sorry."

"Edward, its not your fault, please just let it go. It just reminded me about it that's all."

By then my crying had come to a stop and Edward's grip loosened. We finished watching the movie in complete silence.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The lyrics

**Okay, so these are just the lyrics to two songs in Rent. The first song, without you is the song where Bella started crying. The second song is just a song that i think matched what Edward kind of felt when he thought that Bella was dead. If you haven't yet seen the movie or the musical (going off broadway in september but a live version will be filmed!), you should. So read through, or just listen to the songs. Your choice. The songs are Without You and Your Eyes. ENJOY!**

WITHOUT YOU LYRICS:

_MIMI_

Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.

The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

_ROGER_

The world revives—

_MIMI_

Colors renew—

_BOTH_

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

_MIMI_

Without you.

Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

_ROGER_

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

_ROGER_

The mind churns!

_MIMI_

The mind churns!

_ROGER_

The heart yearns!

_MIMI_

The heart yearns!

_BOTH_

The tears dry, without you.

Life goes on, but I'm gone.

Cause I die, without you.

_MIMI_

Without you.

_ROGER_

Without you.

_BOTH_

Without you.

YOUR EYES LYRICS

_ROGER_

Your Eyes

As We Said Our Goodbyes

Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind

And I Find I Can't Hide (From)

Your Eyes

The Ones That Took Me By Surprise

The Night You Came Into My Life

Where There's Moonlight

I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away

When I'm Longing So To Hold You

Now I'd Die For One More Day

'Cause There's Something I Should

Have Told You

Yes There's Something I Should Have

Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes

Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?

You Were The Song All Along

And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You

I Have Always Loved You

You Can See It In My Eyes


End file.
